


Alone and Scared

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: What if Clementine was younger? Lee died in a different way. She couldn't find Christa and Omid.She is lost, alone, and scared until she meets Nick. He promises to take care and protect her.Will Nick be able to protect Clementine? Or will he die just like Lee?Also, this is in Clementine's Pov (point of view).





	1. Chapter 1 - Goodbye

My name is Clementine and I am six years old. I live in a world where the dead walk and hurt the people I love. Not a little while ago, I saw my parents but, they were not my parents. They were those things...monsters or what Lee calls them..walkers. 

 

I am with my guardian, the one who takes care of me and protects me..Lee. We are running from the dead. 

 

“L-lee..w-what’s going to happen to us..?” 

 

“It's going to be okay..Clem..don't worry..” 

 

He takes my hand and we run more until we are at a fence, it's a dead end. Lee looks like he is lost in thought as he is looking at the fence. He turns to me and smiles, he goes to my level. 

 

“Lee?” 

 

“Clem…” he said as he puts his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. “I am going to help you over this fence and you run away as fast as you can.” 

 

“W-what about you..?” 

 

“I will be right behind you…” he said, still keeping his smile. 

 

“Ok…” 

 

“Good girl…” he said and then, he hugs me, tightly. 

 

I hear the moans, groans of the walkers getting closer as he stops hugging me and picks me up over my underarms. He helps me over the fence and smiles. 

 

“We will see each other again..sweet pea..I promise..” he said and then, he looks behind him. “...now run!” 

 

I nod my head and start running, I look back, seeing Lee for the last time. I keep running. 

 

Goodbye… 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Lost and Afraid

I keep running until I can't no more, my legs hurt. I see an abandoned backyard and walk towards it. I sit on the ground and start thinking. 

 

I am lost and afraid. Where are you, Lee? 

 

I remember everything that happened. Lee and I were escaping the motel. I saw my parents. We got out of there, we tried to look for Christa and Omid. We look for them at the train but, it was overrun with walkers so, we left and start looking everywhere else. We couldn't find them, it started to rain and the walkers noticed us. The rain stopped but, they were still coming after us so, we ran. Lee and I ran in a dead end. He helped me over the fence. And now, I am here..alone… 

 

I look at my dress, it still has some of the walker blood on it. I look up and see a few clothes that are maybe my size. I grab some of the clothes and go to a corner of the yard so, no one sees me. I get undressed and put on my new clothes. 

 

I am now wearing a white jacket with a light purple dress and white socks with my shoes. I also have my hat with the D on it. 

 

I sit back down on the ground. I started to cry, I lost everyone. 

 

I look down and keep crying. But, I look up and see three walkers coming towards me. My cries must of attached them. I push myself into a corner and they keep coming closer. 

 

I put my hands on my head and cry more. 

 

“Go away! Mommy!? Daddy!? Lee!?” 

 

The walkers get closer. 

 

“No!” 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Nick

_ My cries must of attached them. I push myself into a corner and they keep coming closer.  _

 

_ I put my hands on my head and cry more. _

 

_ “Go away! Mommy!? Daddy!? Lee!?”   _

 

_ The walkers get closer. _

 

_ “No!”  _

 

One of the walkers was about to grab me but, I see it fall to the ground. I look up and see a guy with a crowbar. He is wearing a dark blue shirt with white sleeves and camo pants. He is also wearing a hat like mine but, it is red. He hits another walker and it falls to the ground, he smiles at me. 

 

“Don't worry, kid..everything is going to be okay…” he said 

 

I smile back at him but, I see the last walker behind him. 

 

“Behind you!” 

 

He turns around and sees the walker, he drops his crowbar, grabbing a handgun that was in his pants. He shoots the walker in the head and it falls to the ground, dead. 

 

He smiled at me again. “Thanks kid, you just saved my ass.” 

 

“Swear..” 

 

He rolls his eyes. “Whatever…” 

 

He walks over to me and goes to my level. 

He puts his hand on my head and gives me a nervous smile. Maybe he is not good around kids? 

 

He moves his hand off my head. 

 

“I’m Nick.” 

 

“I’m Clementine..” I said with a smile. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting To Know You

I get up and grab Nick's hand. He looked like he didn't want me to but, he didn't say anything. He picked up his crowbar and we walked out of there. 

 

We walked in silence until I decided to ask Nick some things. 

 

“How old are you?” I asked him, I remember asking Lee this when we first met. 

 

He gave me a weird look but, he answered anyway. “24.” 

 

He is younger than Lee. 

 

“How old are you?” he asked back. 

 

“I am six years old…” 

 

His eyes widened. “..you are really young..” he said 

 

I nod my head and decide to ask him another question. “Where is your group?” 

 

He stopped and he has a sad look on his face. 

 

“Nevermind..I-I’m sorry…” I said 

 

“..It's fine..” 

 

After he said this, we started walking again and we didn't talk the rest of the way. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

We found a small house and Nick starts a fire in the fireplace. I decided to look around.

 

When I come back, I see Nick sitting on the couch, drinking a green bottle. That's the stuff Kenny was drinking and he acted mean to Lee after drinking it. 

 

I don't want Nick to get mean. He might get angry but, I have to get it away from him. 

 

I run to Nick and grab the bottle. 

 

“Hey!” He yelled, I was scared but, I can't let him drink this. 

 

I run and throw it out the window. I closed the window. 

 

“Why did you do that for!?” he asked 

 

“Kenny used to drink that stuff and then, he got mean to Lee...I didn't want you to get mean…” 

 

After hearing this, his face didn't look angry anymore and he sat back on the couch. 

 

I walk up to Nick and sat on the couch next to him. We sat in silence for a while but then, he said something. 

 

“I had to kill my mom…sounds weird when I say it out loud...” he said 

 

I looked at him with a sad face. 

 

“I wasn't with a group...I was with my mom, my uncle Pete and my best friend, Luke. We were looking for a safe place but, it all went bad...we took care of someone who was bit and then, she turned. My mom was standing right there and got attack. I shot her so, she wouldn't turn. A few weeks later, my uncle Pete dies. A few days ago, I got separated from Luke...I don't know if he is alive or...dead…” 

 

He finished his story and puts his head in his hands. My heart hurt hearing his story so, I decided to tell him my story. 

 

I look at him. “I was with a babysitter when it all happened and my parents when on vacation…” 

 

He looks at me and was listening. 

 

“This man found me and took care of me...his name was Lee…” I said with a smile. “We were in a group but, it didn't work out in the end...they all died...we found my parents but, they were dead...they were walkers…” I started to cry. 

 

He looked at me with a sad look. “What happened to him...to Lee…?” 

 

“He told me to run away...I-I don't know...if he is alive or...d-dead…” I said as I cry more.

 

“I’m sorry..Clem…” he said 

 

“After that, you found me…” I smiled and got closer. 

 

I hug him and after awhile, he wrapped his arms around me too. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - I Want To Stay With You

We were walking to get out of here but, I hear walkers. There was gunshots earlier maybe that attached them. I was holding Nick's hand and then, when the sounds of walkers got closer, Nick starts running, pulling me along. 

 

We run until we are at a gate, a dead end. 

 

_ “L-lee…w-what’s going to happen to us…?”  _

 

_ “It's going to be okay...Clem...don't worry…”  _

 

The walkers are getting closer and Nick smiles at me. He grabs me by my underarms and picks me up. He is holding me up and I look at him with a worried look.

 

_ “Lee?”  _

 

_ “Clem…” he said as he puts his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eyes _

 

“Nick?” 

 

“You jump over the gate to get to the other side.” he said 

 

“What about you?”

 

“I will be right behind you…” he said, still keeping his smile.

 

_ “W-what about you…?”  _

 

_ “I will be right behind you…”  _

 

_ “Ok…”  _

 

_ “Good girl…” he said and then, he hugs me, tightly. _

 

_ I hear the moans and groans of the walkers getting closer as he stops hugging me and picks me up over my underarms. He helps me over the fence and smiles.  _

 

_ “We will see each other again...sweet pea…I promise…” _

 

My eyes widened, I know what he is doing.

 

“That's a lie!” 

 

“What…?” He said with a shocked, sad voice.

 

“Lee gave me the same look that you just gave me...he said it was okay...but, he still left me...alone!”

 

I started to cry. “No way! No! I don't want to be alone!”

 

I cry more and look him in the eyes, I saw that he is as sad as I am. 

 

“I am going to stay with you...I am going to stay with you forever! No! Don't let me be alone! Nick…” 

 

I grabbed his arm and hold it, tightly. Some of my tears fall on his hand. 

 

He hugs me and whispers in my ear. “It's okay, Clem...I won't leave you alone…” he said as he rubs my back with his hand. 

 

He puts me down and wipes my tears away with his finger. He smiles and turns around. 

 

“Get on my back and we will jump over the gate..together.” he had said to me. 

 

I smiled at him and walk towards him. I get on his back. He climbs the gate while I hold on, tightly. We get to the other side and Nick lets me stay on his back. He starts walking again. 

 

We get out of there, together. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Meeting Sarah

We have been walking for a few days and are in the woods. We stop when we find a cabin.

 

“Maybe we can stay there for the night?” I asked 

 

Nick nods his head and we walk up to the cabin. 

 

“Clem..no matter what, stay behind me…” he said 

 

I nod my head and we walk in, slowly. I stay behind Nick as we check to make sure the cabin is safe.

 

I hear crying coming from upstairs. 

 

“Nick..I hear crying...” 

 

“Me too…” he said 

 

We walk up the stairs and check all the rooms. We go in the last room, across the bathroom. 

 

We found what the crying was coming from. It was a girl, she was a lot older than me. She had a blue jacket with black pants. Her hair was the same color as Nick's and she had red glasses on. 

 

I slowly walk up to her and sit on the floor, in front of her. 

 

“Are you okay?” I asked 

 

She slowly looks up at me. “N-no…” 

 

“What happened?” I also ask her, she looked upset about something. 

 

Nick is walking around the room as I talk to her. 

 

“I-I got separated from my d-dad…” she said 

 

She looked around the room, nervously. I wanted to calm her down so, I smiled at her. 

 

“It's okay..we are not going to hurt you…” I said 

 

She looks at Nick, he smiles at her. And then, she looked at me. “Really..you guys are good?” 

 

I nod my head and she smiles. 

 

“My name is Clementine..this is Nick…” I said 

 

“I-I’m Sarah…” she said 

 

It was silent for a few seconds until she got a big smile on her face. 

 

“Can we be friends?” she asked 

 

“Yes..” 

 

“Promise?” 

 

“I promise.” 

 

“Me too..friends…” she said this as she lifted her pinky finger. 

 

I smiled, I haven't had a friend since duck and I am friends with Nick but, they are both boys. I need a friend that is a girl and Sarah seems cool. I can't wait to be friends with her. 

 

I lift my pinky finger and wrap it around Sarah's. 

 

“A pinky swear is forever.” Sarah said with a smile. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - Familiar Faces and Hope

I was sitting on the couch with Sarah. I was playing with her hair, she was gigging while I was doing it, I was smiling the whole time. Sarah is a good friend. 

 

I saw Nick walking down the stairs. 

 

“Hey girls…” he said 

 

“Hi, Nick.” Sarah said 

 

He smiled at us. “You two, wanna go get firewood with me?” 

 

“Sure.” I said as I let go of Sarah's hair and get up off the couch. Sarah followed me and we all went outside.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

I decided to talk to them since we haven't find any firewood yet.

 

“I am turning seven soon..” I said 

 

“That's cool, Clem.” Nick said with a smile.

 

I smiled back at him. “..and I was thinking maybe we could stay at the cabin for a while…” 

 

“That's a great idea…” he said 

 

Nick and I were happy but, Sarah was sad. She was looking at the ground. 

 

“Sarah? What's wrong?” I asked, I was worried about her. 

 

“What about my dad?” 

 

Nick gave her a sad look. 

 

“Don't worry, Sarah..we will find him.” I said 

 

She nods her head. 

 

“Sarah!?”

 

Who is that? A guy is running up to us and he hugs Sarah. 

 

Sarah got a big smile on her face. “Dad!?” 

 

This is her dad? 

 

He looks at Nick and I. “Who are you?” he asked 

 

“Dad, these are my friends..I was hiding and they found me…they are good people.” Sarah said 

 

He looks at us then, her and he smiles. 

 

“My name is Carlos.” he said 

 

“I’m Nick and this is Clementine.” 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Carlos said 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Nick was walking until he stopped.

 

“Nick?” I said 

 

“L-luke?” he said 

 

Luke? 

 

_ “my best friend, Luke. We were looking for a safe place but, it all went bad…” _

 

_ “A few days ago, I got separated from Luke...I don't know if he is alive or...dead…” _

 

Luke, his best friend? 

 

Suddenly a guy with brown hair, ran up and hugged Nick. 

 

“Nick!” The guy said

 

“Luke!” Nick said with a big smile on his face.  

 

They stop hugging each other and I see a woman next to Luke. 

 

Wait..Christa…? 

 

“Christa?” I asked, walking closer to her. 

 

“Clementine!” She said as she ran up to me and hugged me, tightly. I hug her back and smiled. 

 

We stop hugging and I decided to introduce her to everyone, Nick had the same idea too.

 

“Christa..this is Nick, Carlos, and Sarah.” I said 

 

Nick smiles and looks at Luke. 

 

“Luke, this is Clementine.” 

 

Luke smiles at me and he looks back at Nick. 

 

“Nick, this is Christa…” 

 

After everyone knows each other, we grab a lot of firewood and head back to the cabin. 

 

We are not alone anymore, Nick has his best friend, Luke back. Sarah has her dad, Carlos back. And I have my friend, Christa back. 

 

I was alone and scared but, I am not anymore. I have an old friend back and I have new friends now too. I have hope and a new group. 

 

We are all happy and have new hope now. 

 

I smiled again and looked at the sky. 

 

Lee... 

 

_ Sweet Pea...  _

 


End file.
